


Under Where?

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Celebrity AU, FlashVibe Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, cisco is a panty stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is the lead on a major tv show. Cisco is trying to steal his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Where?

“Uh.”

Cisco freezes, elbow deep in an underwear drawer that’s definitely not his own. He turns and looks slowly over his shoulder to see the hotel room door is open and none other than celebrity sweetheart _Barry Allen_ standing at the threshold. Cisco flashes him a sheepish grin and would wave if not for the fact that his hands are buried in said celebrity’s underwear drawer.

Barry Allen blinks owlishly at Cisco. “Who are you?” He asks.

Cisco laughs nervously. “I’m Cisco, nice to meet you.” He shrugs, “I’d shake your hand or something but…”

Barry’s gaze flicks to the underwear spilling from the dresser. “But you’re trying to steal my underwear.”

Cisco chuckles. “Well, when you put it like that it sounds really weird.”

Barry takes a few cautious steps into the room and lets the door close behind him. “Is it _not_ weird? Am I missing something?” He moves slowly around the room, never taking his eyes off Cisco as he drops his jacket onto the bed and toes out of his shoes. “Because for me, this looks pretty weird.”

“But you’re not calling security!” Cisco acknowledges with a tone that’s obnoxiously cheerful.

“Not yet,” Barry amends.

Cisco falters and feels more and more ridiculous the longer he stands with his hands buried in Barry Allen’s overwhelming amount of underwear. “Please don’t call security, man.”

Barry tilts his head. “Okay. Tell me why this isn’t _weird_ , then.”

Cisco sighs, closes his eyes, and tries to find his inner peace before recounting just how he ended up here. “Okay, so, my friends and I heard you were in town filming for your show for a few weeks, and we all got majorly shit-faced last night and Sara dared me to sneak into your hotel room.” Cisco makes a halfhearted gesture at the room around them. “But then Hartley decided they needed to have _proof_ that I actually made it into your room, and he said I needed to steal a pair of your underwear.”

“Still sounds weird to me, but, okay.” Barry’s smirking now, amused. “How will they know it’s my underwear?”

“Exactly, that’s what Wally felt the need to point out. So _then_ it went from me breaking in, to me stealing your underwear, to me finding a pair of your underwear that would be indisputably yours. Wally figures you probably have your name written on a tag or something on at least one pair.”

Barry snorts. “Uh, well, I don’t,” he points out.

“Yes,” Cisco drawls, his irritation more aimed at his friends than at Barry himself. “I’m beginning to realize that.”

“Are you gonna take your hands out of my underwear drawer any time soon?”

Cisco yanks his hands out of the drawer like he’s been burned and sends a few pairs of underwear flying around the room. He stares at them, aghast and horrified, as though they personally offended him. “I’m really sorry about this but _please_ don’t call security.”

Barry laughs. “I’m not gonna call security, it’s fine.” Barry waves him off and moves to start collecting his underwear from the floor. “Definitely still weird, but I can’t say I’d have done anything different in your shoes.” He shoves them back into the drawer as he stands beside Cisco. “I stalked a couple celebs before I hit it big, too, so I have zero room to judge.”

Cisco lets out a sigh of relief.

“However…” Barry leans against the dresser. “I can’t let you go back to your friends without some proof, right?”

“Uh,” Cisco feels his face flush, “right.”

Barry pulls out his phone then gestures Cisco closer. Once they’re side by side, Barry loops an arm across Cisco’s shoulders and tugs him close enough that their pressed together nearly head to toe. Barry fiddles with his phone for a few moments before pulling up the camera and aiming it at the two of them.

“Ready?” He asks, finger hovering over the shutter button.

Cisco licks his lips. “Uh, yes?” He says, unsure.

Barry flashes him a bright smile before leaning toward Cisco. They’re crammed together in the frame of the phone’s camera, no filter, as Barry takes the shot. He takes a few, just for good measure. Cisco is distracted watching his dopey expression on the screen in front of him, so much so that he’s not expecting it when Barry’s lips touch his temple. He startles, eyes wide and the expression caught on camera as well.

He looks over at Barry with an even more shocked look than before.

Now, it’s Barry who looks nervous. “You just looked really cute. Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry,” Cisco demands as he reaches out and hauls Barry in by the collar of his shirt. He kisses Barry firm on the lips even though he has to go up on his toes to get a better angle. He can hear the soft click of more pictures being taken but Cisco doesn’t mind—Barry can take as many pictures as he wants.

 

 **❤** **150 likes  
thebarryallen** found a present @goodvibrations waiting for me in my hotel room, what a pleasant surprise! also @whitecanary @paythepiper @taillights how’s this for proof???  
**whitecanary** @goodvibrations you have some explaining to do   
**paythepiper** but you still didn’t get his underwear, so….   
**taillights**  dude you keep sending me pics thru text please stop i’ve seen enough


End file.
